cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
TDSM8
TDSM8 (Tyler Durden's Space Monkeys 8) was originally a break off alliance of Entente of the Sun. They later became famous for their entry into the BAPS War in support of the Boards Alliance of Protectorate States despite the large coalition fighting against them. They later became a member of the Complaints and Grievances Union and eventually disbanded on February 19, 2009. They were also known for their name and how for some time it was unknown of what it stood for, if anything. It was eventually told that it stood for T'yler '''D'urden's 'S'pace 'M'onkeys '''8. Current Government #Head Monkey - Stumpy #Big Momma - Wing01 #Huggles The Rampaging Clown - Manonation #Master of Disaster - Orkules #HiveMind - Agleos ( Former Mike Sher 8 ) #Blood God - Zahg #Judge Dread - Uncle Stalin History of the Greatest Alliance Ever The Glorious Beginnings TDSM8 originally formed in May as a break off alliance of Entente of the Sun (EoTS) whom we loved and cared for dearly. However, we wanted to do our own thing, and thus this wonderful alliance was born. The original founders were Donut61, Stumpy Jung Il, and Mikesher, three players who had been together since August. The beginnings were exciting, a whole new world of politics on our own and TDSM8 began to make its way into the world. The true power behind TDSM8 came from the political and diplomatic expertise of Donut61, whom worked as a member of the triumverate but also as a huge player in the alliances foreign decisions. His work brought TDSM8, a 20 man alliance, into the world as he brought about the signing of a Protectorate Pact with GOONS, an MDP with BAPS,an MDP with STA, and an MDP with Entente of the Rising Sun, marking TDSM8 as one of the most connected alliances for its size of just under 100k NS. Things were going good. Four Nachos War TDSM8 met its first military encounter about 2 months after its existence when its leader was techraided by members of the Forocoches alliance, an alliance known for its overall poor handling of diplomatic situations. As leader, Donut immediately demanded reps from "Four Nachos" and awaited a quick diplomatic solution to the problem at hand. However, after many heated debates over whether reps should be paid, since "Four Nachos" declared the nation a rogue, the leader of "Four Nachos" declared war on Donut's nation throwing him into anarchy. This attack on Donut was declared an act of war against the entire alliance and that night the forces of GOONS, TPF, and TDSM8 rushed across "Four Nachos" declaring that over 80% of the alliance had been anarchied in the initial blitz. Thus, the TDScheckM8 was formed. Troubled Times TDSM8's initial glory days soon came to an end however, as it experienced a series of delays that would ultimately cripple the alliance in its first form. The problems began with the controversial and debated banning of Donut61, whom was banned for making a post that said "THIS" which is considered spam, bumping him up to a 100% warn. Without Donut, the alliance lost both its largest banking nation, as well as its diplomatic drive that had been gaining momentum since its formation. This was soon followed by the abandonment of Mikesher, who felt that without Donut, the alliance was done, and thus decided to leave it as well. In the end, Stumpy decided to call an immediate vote, which in its conclusion merged TDSM8 into MK, while creating our own subforum to maintain the sense of our own environment. Mushroom Kingdom and the Unjust War While TDSM8 became incorporated into MK, it soon became clear that Stumpy had made the right choice. Shortly after the merger, storm clouds began to form over the GOONish overlords of TDSM8, and it soon became clear that a war was coming. The Unjust War marked the end of the Unjust Path, and left the members of MK and TDSM8 looking to the future. TDSM8 stayed with MK through the payment of reparations, and began to help it rebuild from the costly war. However, 4 months later, in January, TDSM8 finally decided to rebirth itself and meet the world once more, and thus, we were born again. Rebirth into a World of Chaos TDSM8's reformation was greated joyfully by most of the CN universe, many remembering the mystery of its name and greeting our rebirth with high hopes. We immediately entered the world with a Protectorate Agreement under MK and soon found ourselves back with our old friends BAPS, and alliance that had MDPed us in our initial formation, and had followed us through our many forms throughout the year. We prospered in our initial days, with a much more effective government headed by the new emperor model lead by none other than Stumpy, the leader who stood by the alliance through and through. With his vision, Stumpy appointed a new and improved government, that took on the task of leading head on. The new TDSM8 was an organized force and was ready for the world. The BAPS War However, once again, TDSM8 found itself in an unsettling future as a new storm began to approach. Soon after our reformation, Valhalla approached our MDP partner BAPS with new threats of war over actions carried out by BAPS government over the last couple of months. TDSM8 looked on with worry as the situation dissolved into what seemed to be inevitable war. Well, that war came. Valhalla, TPF, and the OPP declared war on BAPS immediately on the following update. BAPS immediately cancelled its treaty with MK, leaving TDSM8 as BAPS' only standing treaty partner. To us it was simple. We signed the treaty and there wasn't a, "Holy God the enemies side is huge" clause so we were going in. On the following Friday, TDSM8 declared war on the forces of 64Digits (A OPP member) and thus on TPF itself, creating a massive cry of support for our actions as being "honorable" and "absolutely amazing." Some even ventured to declare that TDSM8 was the most honorable alliance in the history of CN for our actions facing the odds. Scoring a total of 9 anarchies over the next two updates, we considered our work a success considering we were 15 nations tripled up on immediately. As the war progressed, soon our ability to cause damage was dissolved and the situation got worse as BAPS went fully nuclear. This decision landed TDSM8 on the perma-ZI list with BAPS, a decision that was widely looked down upon by the CN community. At this point, a select group of BAPS members began to launch OOC attacks on the enemy, causing even more drama in a growing fire. A few days later, BAPS asked TDSM8 to go in search of terms, and Stumpy immediately approached Slayer and HeroofTime about the idea of terms. After 2 nights of debating and haggling, terms were decided on and TDSM8 was released from its Perma-ZI status. Surrender Terms TDSM8 exited the BAPS war with the daunting task of paying off 120million dollars and 600 tech to the various parties (mostly 64Digits) that we had engaged in the war. Of course we were demoralized and considering disbandment, as the task seemed entirely impossible. However, like an angel, MK and select nations from UNH swept in and began taking up large portions of our debt. With a massive amount of money donated by MK, TDSM8 paid off the entire debt in just under a month's time, gaining a massive amount of praise for our quick and dedicated work. With the terms out of the way, TDSM8 now had to face 2 more months of demilitarization and neutrality. However, on March 22, all remaining time was forgiven by TPF, the main alliance that supervised TDSM8 during its terms. Soon after exiting terms, TDSM8 began attracting more members. War of the Coalition The Manolution The Return There are shady rumors about the glorious return of the greatest alliance ever... Also, where is Stumpy ? Charter Section I: Average Monkey Rules 1.1 – Don’t screw around with affiliated Nations. This is probably the most important rule of any alliance. If you do it, expect to get some serious hell. 1.2 – You may challenge another member of the alliance (see fights for details). You may also place bets on the fights, but you must have the money at the time of the bet. 1.3 – You must aid other members. This is a must, if you don’t help the alliance you cant be in the alliance. End of story. 1.4 – You will probably never find out what the name means. You don’t need to know it, you shouldn’t want to know it, just fight and deal with it. If you find out what the name is you may never speak of it. Spreading the meaning is punishable by perma ZI. 1.5 – You may vote for the smaller positions of the alliance. You may also run for the smaller positions in the alliance. If we are running a senator you must vote for said senator. 1.6 – Do what your told and don’t ask questions. 1.7 – Elections occur every month for Huggles the Rampaging Clown (Foreign Affairs), Death Shatterrer of Worlds (Domestic Officer), and Judge Dread (Chief Justice). You will also vote for minor officers and Lts. Section II: The Heads 2.1 – The Heads are made up of the three founding fathers of this alliance. They make all the decisions when it comes to signing treaties, declaring war, and helping arrange fights. These nations are the leaders and should be respected as such. 2.2 – Do not ask the Heads questions. 2.3 – Do NOT ask the Heads questions. 2.4 – If a Head leaves the alliance, the other two heads will appoint his replacement. The Head rules until it becomes obvious he is no longer doing his job, and then appropriate action will be taken. Section III: Kicking Each Other’s Asses and Placing Bets 3.1 – You may challenge another member of this alliance at any time. Sometimes that member may refuse, in which case the Heads will tell you not to fight. 3.2 – You may only use Tanks, Soldiers, and Dog Fights. CRUISES AND BOMBERS ARE PROHIBITED. The fight continues until one-side !@#$%*es out, or one party is anarchied. If neither nation is anarchied, then the winner will be decided on a point system held by the officials. This point system will be based off the number of soldiers, tanks, airplanes, infra, land, and tech lost in the fight. If a nation is anarchied they must be peaced out immediately. The winner will be paid a bonus, and both sides will gain reparations for their damages. 3.3 - Both fighters must provide battle reporst in their respective threads so the judges and officials can decide who has won in case neither nation is anarchied. 3.4 – There will be one fight a week for ever 30 nations of the alliance. Any other fights are not sanctioned by the alliance and will be ordered to stand down. 3.5 - Fighters who break any of the rules are immediately disqualified. 3.6 – A member may place a bet on a certain fight in order to gain money, depending on the odds. The member must have the money at the time of the bet and will aid this money to a designated nation till after the fight where it will be given to the winner. 3.7 – If you try to cheat a bet, we will come for the money or your tech. End of story. Section IV: Gangs and Street Crews 4.1 – The Basic layout of the military goes as follows (In order of rank): Heads Stand Over Everything Platoons Consist of: 1 General 3 Lieutenants Each Lieutenant stands over 3 Squads of 3 members all with in 1k NS of each other Each Squad has a Sergeant who will report into the Lt. Every week. Each Member must check in with their Sgt. Every week. 4.2 – The Most active and effective squad every 2 week will be paid a bonus. 4.3 – The Squad members are responsible for aiding and fighting along side each other. You will be placed in a squad, you do not pick them. 4.4 – IF you are told to attack someone by a Head or General. You attack them. Don’t ask questions, just do it. 4.5 – Generals are picked by the heads, while Lt. are voted in by the people. Foreign Affairs: Bringing the Cake 5.1 – We will sign any sort of treaty revolving around Defense and Aggression but no NAPs. These are worthless, get over it. 5.2 – Tech raiding of unaligned nations is allowed. Once again, get over it. However, tech raiding of aligned nations is not allowed at any level except one man alliances. Period. Section VI: Mischief and Mayhem For Members Eyes Only. Section VII: Officials Head Monkey – This position is held by the big cheese. He has the final word on any and all alliance related activities and heads the alliance. Nuff said. Huggles the Rampaging Clown – Works as the Minister of Foreign Affairs, runs the FA portion of the alliance as well as the diplomatic corps. Big Momma – Acts as the head of the banking and interior corps, including aid, trades, and alliance interior activities. Also, helps maintain and run the boards. Hivemind – Heads of the recruitment and education section. This seat is held by the head of our membership department and works to maintain a solid recruitment movement. Blood God – Runs the arena. Talk to him if you need Arena help. Category:TDSM8 Category:Alliances with multiple incarnations